


The Twins of Star and Sea

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Elros and Elrond, their early lives and their choice, told in verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins of Star and Sea

There lived two brothers, twins of noble birth,  
Who seemed as mirrors, like as like can be  
And bright and fair as any on this earth,  
The children of the star and of the sea.

From ruin and from fire their parents fled,  
Eärendil and Elwing, cheating death.  
Love bloomed upon the shore, and they were wed  
Until the moment of their final breath.

Their sons were born, and named for light and spray,  
And Elros and his brother Elrond grew  
In safety, for a time, for in that day  
What fate would bring, their parents never knew.

Eärendil was dealt a task, to sail  
In white-hulled Vingelot to lands unknown  
Lest all the world must break if he should fail,  
But Elwing and her star-twins were alone.

Now, Elwing held a light, a Silmaril  
Of Fëanor, its light kept close and dear,  
And never would surrender it at will,  
Though threats and bargains came, she hid her fear.

But even Elwing could not keep at bay  
The curse that jewel must surely bring on all  
Who hold it in defiance; by some way  
Their haven, once secure and safe, would fall.

The sons of Fëanor; they knew no peace  
For they had sworn until the world should end  
To seek the Silmarils, and never cease  
In taking back the jewels from foe or friend.

They came with fire and steel, and Elwing knew  
The chaos that the jewel she held had wrought  
And seeing no alternative, she threw  
Herself into the sea, the light dear-bought.

And yet the Lord of Waters’ heart was stirred  
And Elwing rose. Still with the Silmaril,  
She broke the surface as a great white bird  
Strong wings bore her to find Eärendil.

But what then, of the sons she left ashore?  
In fact they were, though few would have believed,  
Adopted by a son of Fëanor,  
And yet felt love for Maglor, though they grieved.

And so they grew, the twins of sea and star  
But high above them burned that shining light  
The Silmaril, its brightness now cast far  
Across the world, though it be darkest night.

And finally the cursed Oath yet claimed  
The sons of Fëanor, once strong, brought low,  
The Silmarils their fingers burned and maimed,  
And where the last has vanished none now know.

Now, Elrond and his brother Elros came  
From lines of mortal and immortal race  
Thus were compelled to choose which path to claim.  
This deathly choice together they would face.

And so they did, but even as they thought  
Considering the days they had yet known  
Each saw the other’s choice as wrong and fraught  
With pain and sorrow, and so chose alone.

They chose as opposites, as in a glass  
A face needs must reflect the other way  
And knowing that their spirits would not pass  
Together into death, they wept that day.

For Elros, when the time came, chose to die,  
His mortal life burned brief but blazing bright,  
A whole new world he built, then chose to lie  
In peace until all sleep in endless night.

But Elrond had no wish to leave those lands  
And though he knew there would be pain and fear  
He loved the sea, the air, the trees, the sands,  
His heart lay with this world he held so dear.

And so the brothers’ fates were split apart  
Each grieved to see the other at the last  
And yet each twin was certain of his heart  
Their time together in this world had passed.

They grew apart, they went their separate ways  
And lives they built, great things they brought to be  
But yet they were together all their days  
If only for the star they both could see.

“My brother” each would say, eyes on the star,  
“You have my love, no matter where you are.”


End file.
